


Entwined

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Holodeck Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Harry is the beautiful enchanted prince.  Tom is the hero who must break the spell.





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month 2019, Day 14. The prompt is "fairy tale."

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

"Why do I always get tied up in your holoprograms?" Harry asked. Tom could be rather...creative...with his holoprograms, but this one was surprising, even for him. Harry was wearing the costume Tom had sent to his replicator - a flimsy, sheer loincloth - and was entwined in briars, to the point that he could barely move. 

"Because you look delicious when you're tied up. And the rest of the time, too," Tom said. The hot look in his eyes made Harry squirm in his thorny bonds. They weren't real thorns, of course. The vines that entangled him looked thorny, but felt as soft and smooth as silk. The magic of the holodeck.

"What am I? Some kind of elf?" The loin cloth was pale green.

"No," Tom said. He leaned in, so his mouth was close to Harry's. "You are the crown prince of the land, cursed to fall into an enchanted slumber on your sixteenth birthday. I am the hero, who will break the curse when I get you up with a kiss. The king has promised me your hand if I succeed."

"Sixteen? I'm not sixteen," Harry protested. "I'm 24."

"You've been asleep for eight years, then, okay? Jeez, Har, just go with it." 

"And shouldn't the crown prince of the land have more clothing than this?" Harry couldn't move, but indicated the flimsy loincloth by looking down at it.

"Probably, but I knew you'd look great it in. And I was right."

"Well, kiss me then, so we can get on with it." 

Tom dropped to his knees. "I didn't say I would be kissing you on the mouth." 

Harry gulped, suddenly decided he liked this program. Really liked it.

Tom eyed the sudden bulge that the sheer loincloth could barely contain. "Harry," he chided. "You're up, and I haven't even kissed you yet."

Harry's only reply was a squeak of surprise, as he felt the vines slithering under the loincloth, twining around him. Tom smirked, and lifted loincloth away, to reveal the vines twisted about Harry's most intimate parts. The greenery lifted Harry's balls up and out, and wound around his cock, pushing it toward Tom's mouth. Harry moaned, as a very slender tendril of vine rubbed against him, then slid inside.

"The greenery is getting rather fresh," he managed. 

Tom was grinning up at him, obviously delighted as Harry gasped and squirmed. He stroked each of Harry's balls with a fingertip, then placed a gentle kiss on the head of his rigid, quivering cock. 

Harry bucked toward Tom's teasing mouth...or tried. The vines held him securely, comfortably, but unyieldingly. Struggle as he might, he couldn't move. "Please, Tom," he begged.

"I have to be careful," Tom said. "You don't want me to get my tongue ripped by thorns, do you?"

Harry writhed. "They aren't real thorns!"

Tom seemed intent on torturing him. He gave Harry delicate little licks, careful to avoid the holographic vines. Meanwhile, the vine inside of Harry seemed to be growing, and was starting to thrust, slowly, rhythmically.

"You're dripping, my prince," Tom said. He licked at the drops of fluid welling from the head of Harry's cock. The warm rasp of Tom's tongue was driving Harry insane, but all he could do was moan and twitch. 

"Please," Harry begged. "Suck me, please."

"You're supposed to be asleep," Tom said. But he did as requested, taking the tip of Harry's cock into his mouth, sucking softly.

Harry cried out. It felt wonderful...but it wasn't enough. Tom was being so gentle. Still teasing. "Harder, please, please, harder." 

Tom drew back. "You royal princes are all alike, so demanding."

Harry growled in frustration. He struggled against his bonds briefly, then gave up. Tom was in a playful mood, and he wasn't going to let Harry come until he felt like it. 

Apparently, that was what Tom was waiting for. As soon as Harry slumped in his thorny bonds, Tom again took Harry into his mouth. This time, he sucked strongly, swirling his tongue around the head. Meanwhile, the vines around Harry's cock started stroking his shaft, and the vine inside him was pounding into him faster and faster. 

Oh, it felt good. Harry thrashed wildly, held so firmly by the vines he didn't have to worry about accidentally hurting Tom. The tension in his muscles fed the mounting tension in his groin, leaving him unbearably aroused. Harry was half-afraid the teasing wasn't over, but Tom showed mercy this time. He continued until Harry was shuddering in a climax so intense he almost forgot to breathe. 

Dimly, he was aware of the vines releasing him. He collapsed onto the soft, thick grass of the forest floor, into Tom's arms.

"I have freed you from the curse," Tom said. He sounded breathless and a little hoarse. "I now claim your hand."

Harry smiled, still panting and shivering a little in the aftermath of that sublime orgasm. "Just my hand?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tom said. "God, you look so pretty when you come. I'm about to die of blue balls. Just...please, Harry." Tom guided Harry's hand down, under the tunic he was wearing. 

Tom was _very_ aroused. So close to the edge that finer techniques would be wasted on him at the moment. Harry gripped the hard, leaking erection, and began stroking it.

Tom made a small sound, half relief and half frustration, and Harry tightened his grip and stroked faster. "Love you," Tom gasped. "Love you, love you, love you, oh, god, Harry, I love you!" Then he was arching and jerking in Harry's embrace, hot semen spattering them both. 

Harry stroked him through it, then held him as he recovered. Finally the blue eyes opened, and Tom smiled. He gave Harry a consuming kiss, then asked, "Did you like it?"

Yes, Harry liked it. He was spent, sated to his very bones, but the memory of those vines, and Tom kneeling before him, made him flush with pleasure. "I loved it," he said, snuggling against Tom. "Can I rescue you next time?" The thought of Tom's blond beauty framed by vines, arranged for Harry's appreciation, made Harry flush even more.

"Sure," Tom said. "Though...I have a lot of other perverted fairy tale scenarios we could try, too."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Maybe 'Cinderella.' Only instead of a foot fitting into a slipper, I was thinking a different body part..."

He chuckled. Tom was such a degenerate. It was one of the reasons Harry loved him.


End file.
